Pequeño escarmiento
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Drabble. Momo está cansada de la habitual apatía de Todoroki, y decide darle una buena lección para que aprenda que lo mejor no es siempre quedarse al margen.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey, hey, hey! En esta ocasión os traigo un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas de boku no hero (anime sobre el que nunca he escrito, por cierto) ya que vi que no había apenas fics y bueno :') ¡Espero que os guste! Y si tenéis cualquier sugerencia y tal, ya sabéis ~ Enjoy!**

 **Recuerdo que el anime ni los personajes son míos, sino de Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto, Momo...

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si casi he tenido que obligarte a que jugaras con ellos!

—Simplemente me apetecía estar tranquilo, ¿qué hay de malo?

—¡Siempre igual! En serio, empiezo a pensar que tienes un problema.

Ese día los chicos de clase habían decidido reunirse aprovechando que era fiesta para poder pasar un buen rato y divertirse todos juntos. No todo el mundo había acudido, ya fuese por tener otros planes o simplemente querer disfrutar del domingo a solas, pero sí que se juntaron bastantes.

En un momento, Kirishima propuso jugar al fútbol aunque sin utilizar sus quirks, a lo que casi todos se unieron, con excepción de Momo y Tokoyami, que prefirieron quedarse mirando; aunque Todoroki también habría permanecido ahí sentado de no ser por las miradas asesinas que Momo le dedicaba al ver que apenas había prestado atención a la propuesta del pelirrojo.

—No veo qué hay de malo en permanecer quieto tranquilamente mientras los demás juegan o hacen lo que quieren, la verdad.

La joven hizo una mueca con los labios ante ese comentario y prefirió marcharse del salón de su casa, donde había tenido lugar la pequeña discusión. Como sus padres no estaban, había aprovechado para poder estar un rato a solas con Todoroki, aunque su actitud necesitaba un escarmiento.

Un buen escarmiento. Y ella sabía de uno buenísimo.

Había transcurrido un rato desde que el joven se había quedado solo en el salón. Esperaba que ella volviese, aunque estaba empezando a pensar que se había enfadado de verdad. Se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a ir a buscarla cuando la vio nada más darse la vuelta, aunque tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, debido a que pensaba que aquello no podía ser posible.

Momo con el pelo suelto.

Sin pantalones.

Con una camisa blanca, casualmente suya, entreabierta.

En resumen; aquella imagen no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. No era necesario recurrir a ella, al menos no en gran medida.

—Pero... ¿qué? ¿Momo? —Se sintió como un idiota, pero ninguna otra palabra o frase coherente fue capaz de salir de sus labios. Caminó hacia ella, la cual estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

—No sé qué hacer, Shouto... –dijo ella, con un tono de voz ligeramente... ¿provocativo? No, definitivamente no podía estar pasando aquello. Algo le había sentado mal, probablemente el jugar al fútbol.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... –fue ella quien terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos, mientras jugueteaba con el tirante de su sujetador. De encaje. Curiosamente a juego con sus braguitas.— Es que no sé si echarme un poco antes de la cena o darme una ducha... ¿Tú qué me recomiendas?

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, mientras que dejaba el tirante y comenzaba a juguetear con el borde de la camisa, provocando que el joven pudiese ver a la perfección su escote. Y provocando también que sintiese unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla y no soltarla en lo que quedaba de día.

—Quizás estarías mejor si te dieras una ducha... —sugirió, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia las caderas de ella, acariciándolas por encima de la tela— si quieres hasta puedo acompañarte.

—¿De verdad? —Momo esbozó una sonrisa; una sonrisa que había visto en muy contadas ocasiones y que sin embargo, le encantaba. Era una sonrisa pícara, que le atraía. Cuando ella sonreía así, él se quedaba momentáneamente desubicado. Tras eso, se puso de puntillas y pasó las manos por los hombros del contrario, acariciándolos para luego agarrar suavemente su camiseta y tirar de ella, haciendo que el joven se inclinase. Él fue a hacer que sus labios se encontraran, pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder, se encontró con un dedo de ella sobre éstos, mientras que la propia Momo tenía una mueca en el rostro, con una ceja alzada. —¿No has dicho que preferías quedarte quieto y tranquilito? Pues quédate ahí mientras yo me ducho, disfrutando de tu tranquilidad.

Y sin dar posibilidad a Todoroki para protestar, Momo salió del salón, sintiéndose poderosa. Estaba segura de que la próxima vez el chico se lo pensaría dos veces antes de decir cosas como esa.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas otra vez! No tenía previsto hacer una segunda parte, pero debido al spam tanto directo como indirecto que he sufrido, no me ha quedado más remedio (?) Espero que lo disfrutéis y ya sabéis, si queréis hacer una recomendación o sugerencia, decidme ~**

* * *

La joven no tuvo ninguna prisa en la ducha; se demoró todo lo posible y más. Allí dentro estaba a gusto, con el agua caliente cayendo por su piel y creando una sensación muy agradable. Finalmente no le quedó más remedio que salir y al hacerlo, sintió el frío como si fuese un látigo; después de todo, ya casi estaban en invierno. Rápidamente se envolvió en una toalla y se dio cuenta de que no había llevado más ropa que la puesta para 'escarmentar' a Todoroki, por ello, solo tenía dos opciones: o volver a ponerse lo que había llevado o simplemente dejarse la toalla para ir a su habitación a por más ropa. Y sinceramente, la segunda le pareció la opción más cómoda.

Salió del baño sujetando bien la toalla que la cubría, aunque esta dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas y de su pecho, y fue rápidamente hacia su habitación; en parte por el frío que hacía fuera del baño, en parte por la vergüenza que le causaba ir así. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que una parte de ella quisiera ir a ver lo que estaba haciendo el chico en el salón. 'Por echar un vistazo no pasará nada' pensó, así que procurando no hacer ruido, fue hacia el salón.

Se asomó un poco a la puerta, pero desde donde estaba no podía verle bien; lo único que alcanzaba a ver era que estaba sentado y cabizbajo. ¿Se habría molestado o quizás simplemente estaba pensando en sus cosas? Eso era algo que su parte curiosa no podía dejar sin respuesta, por lo que siguió acercándose en silencio, ignorando por completo el frío que hacía que se le erizara la piel y la vergüenza que le causaba estar tapada con tan solo una toalla. Y es que pese a que su traje de heroína no fuese precisamente conservador, la joven tenía bastante pudor.

Ya se encontraba justo detrás del sofá, pero el joven héroe no había sentido su presencia, lo que habría confirmado la teoría de que estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos; sin embargo, vio que no se estaba quieto: alternaba los brazos cruzados con las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar de mover los dedos en todo momento. Cuando Todoroki estaba pensativo, sus movimientos eran mínimos y no tan nerviosos e incluso podría decirse que impacientes.

Una ternura con la que no contaba la embargó en ese momento y sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia él y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, para después besar su sien.

—¿De verdad te has enfadado conmigo...? —Susurró en su oído, para después besar su mejilla.

Aunque no dio muestras de ello, Todoroki se sobresaltó, ya que realmente no había sentido la presencia de Momo. Giró el rostro hacia ella unos segundos, y como respuesta, hizo una mueca con los labios para después volver a agachar la cabeza, en completo silencio.

Ante eso, la joven lo soltó, por lo que él pensó que probablemente volvería a marcharse y lo dejaría nuevamente solo, o peor; estaría junto a él pero no le prestaría atención. De hecho, prefería estar otra vez solo en la habitación a ser ignorado. Sin embargo, se equivocó. Momo rodeó el sofá para poder ponerse delante de él y tras unos segundos en los que Todoroki vio lo que estaba pasando y grababa en su retina aquella imagen que según él era un regalo de los dioses, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mientras con una mano se aseguraba de que la toalla no cayese. Instintivamente, las manos del joven se posaron sobre la cintura de ella y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la tela, bajando hasta sus caderas y volviendo a subir, con lentitud, como si de verdad estuviese tocando la piel que había bajo la toalla.

El joven gesticuló varias veces, pero no fue capaz de pensar nada coherente que decir en ese momento, por lo que optó por besarla. Acarició sus labios con los propios durante unos instantes, para después besarlos y mordisquearlos de forma superficial. Ella por su parte atrapó en alguna ocasión el labio inferior del chico con sus dientes, entrando en su juego.

—Pensaba que eras tú quien se había enfadado. —Susurró contra sus labios, segundos antes de besarlos por fin con ímpetu, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella.

En ese momento entraron en una lucha por ver quién dominaba el beso; jugueteando con sus lenguas, explorando sus bocas en profundidad, casi con necesidad, como si jamás fuesen a volver a besarse. Continuaron así durante un largo tiempo, en el que Todoroki sujetó fuertemente las caderas de la joven y la tumbó en el sofá con él encima a horcajadas, sin interrumpir el beso, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Sin embargo, ni aún así se separaron por completo, sino que dejaban efímeros besos en los labios del otro.

—Claro que no me he enfadado... —respondió ella por fin, mientras daba bocanadas de aire en busca de su aliento perdido— solo quería que aprendieses la lección...

—¿Y no había otra manera de hacerlo? —Mientras hablaba, el joven apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, en el hueco que había sobre el hombro de la chica y aprovechó para dejar un pequeño beso sobre él, provocando que ella esbozase una sonrisa que reprimió al morderse el labio inferior.

—¿Que fuese tan eficaz? Me parece que no.

Todoroki soltó una risa, lo cuál fue música para los oídos de la joven. Desde luego, ella sabía cómo 'hacerle entrar en razón'. Pero en ese momento, a él le apetecía... Por así decirse, vengarse un poco. Después de todo, hacía bastante que los dos no estaban completamente solos.

Aprovechando la posición en la que estaba, comenzó a dejar suaves besos por su hombro, recreándose el tiempo que él creía conveniente en cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar a su clavícula. Ahí le dio un suave mordisco, lo que provocó que una tenue marca roja apareciera. Tras eso, continuó los besos por su cuello hasta que llegó al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió, tirando levemente de él y de nuevo bajó por su cuello, esta vez lamiendo su piel con la punta de la lengua, lentamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando llegó a su clavícula no se detuvo, sino que llegó hasta que la toalla que ella llevaba puesta le impidió continuar, justo en el inicio de sus pechos.

Durante todo ese tiempo Momo no dijo nada; tan solo rompía su silencio para soltar algún suspiro debido a las sensaciones que el joven le hacía sentir, que conseguían que su piel se erizara y sintiera descargas allá por donde sus labios o su lengua pasaban.

Cuando ella creyó que ya había terminado, llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello del contrario y enredó los dedos en él, jugando con sus mechones. Sin embargo, Todoroki agarró su mano y tras dejar un tierno beso en el dorso, hizo que la apartara y la dejase caer sobre el sofá, mientras que él se echaba hacia abajo, provocando que sus rostros ya no estuviesen a la misma altura. De ese modo, el rostro del joven quedaba a la altura de los muslos de la chica.

Impulsivamente ella se incorporó un poco, quedando apoyada sobre sus codos. No sabía que era lo que se estaba proponiendo, pero un gran sonrojo se estaba empezando a instaurar en todo su rostro. Como respuesta a ese acto, Todoroki sonrió con la mayor ternura posible y se encogió de hombros, lo que consiguió que ella se relajara y volviese a tumbarse por completo, aunque aún le observaba fijamente, sin perder detalle de sus gestos o movimientos.

Con una mano, el héroe le levantó uno de los muslos, haciendo que su pierna quedase flexionada y comenzó a besar su piel, repitiendo el mismo proceso que cuando comenzó a besar su hombro. Y puede que fuese el mismo, pero a Momo no le estaba haciendo sentir lo mismo que antes, ni mucho menos. En el instante en el que empezó a besar su muslo, dio gracias a que estaba completamente tumbada y a que él mismo le estaba sujetando la pierna para que no la bajara, porque sabía que como hubiese estado de pie, las piernas le habrían fallado y habría caído al suelo.

Las sensaciones que en ese momento recorrían su cuerpo eran infinitamente más intensas y placenteras que antes; con tan solo sentir el suave roce de sus labios le daban ganas incluso de gemir, pero se controlaba, o al menos eso intentaba al morderse los labios con fuerza. Si él la escuchaba, se moriría de vergüenza.

Los besos se estaban acercando cada vez más a la piel que la toalla se encargaba de ocultar, e incluso en un momento determinado Todoroki la apartó y dejó algo más de piel despejada para besar. Momo no sabía cuándo pensaba detener eso, pero el calor que empezaba a inundar todo su cuerpo no hacía más que aumentar. De hecho, si él no se detenía iba a tener que detenerlo ella, o de lo contrario sentía que se acabaría descontrolando. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, él se detuvo.

Cuando Todoroki levantó la vista, se encontró con la imagen más hermosa que había visto hasta la fecha; Momo con todo el rostro sonrojado y mordiéndose los labios, estando éstos levemente hinchados. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír y volvió a echarse sobre ella, para dar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

—Te quiero, Momo. —Susurró finalmente, para después ocultar su rostro en el cuello de ella, embriagándose de su aroma durante unos instantes.

Ante sus palabras, la nombrada no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formase en sus labios, al igual que la primera vez que le había escuchado decírselo. Después de todo, ella también le quería y mucho.

—Yo también te quiero, Shouto... —Respondió, a la vez que rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos y le daba un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
